


失物招领

by Juncus_effusus



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncus_effusus/pseuds/Juncus_effusus





	失物招领

“我们的社会里也有德雷克那样的阶层，梦想很远大目光很长远，每一天都晃动着自己的伪足招摇撞骗，说我们头顶的硫酸层破了一个大洞，但我们是单细胞生物啊，谁在乎这个……”

 

毒液一边和埃迪逃跑，一边和他聊天，埃迪已经觉得毒液的话实在太多了，但是他和自己这位新朋友的关系有些复杂，他觉得贸然开口让他闭嘴可能不太好，而且就他刚刚观察到的毒液牙齿生长状况，他也不是很确定毒液是否能真正闭上嘴。

 

“逃跑？我们在逃跑？埃迪，在地球上，我们永远不必逃跑。”

 

埃迪感觉到自己的右手甩向身后，肘关节像撞到了一堵墙上，但是完全不疼，除了指尖有一丝凉意，他什么也感受不到，但是他听到身后的风声，还有他熟悉的马达发动的声音，一滴液体溅落在自己的后颈上，他不是很确定，那可能是血。

 

在此之前他可完全想象不到，杀人就像是开摩托车，像是晚九点在酒吧里来一杯，像是解决晨勃，是自己的手比自己先一步完成的。

 

 

 

海水在他的头顶汇聚。

 

“毒液？”他恍恍惚惚叫了几声，觉得火光仍然在眼底闪烁。没有得到回应。于是他继续呼唤那个名字，已经不再仅仅是停留在意识里，而是放声大喊，但是他没有发出一个音节，海水就涌进了嘴里。

 

埃迪一边咳嗽着踩水一边向岸上张望。操，你好歹可以等三分钟再死啊，就像那种老式爱情电影，埃迪想，我不会游泳啊？

 

最后他攀住了一块火箭残骸，尖锐的边缘划破了手掌心，渗出的血尝起来又咸又腥。埃迪像一条渔船一样慢慢行驶，半途中因为低温晕了过去。安妮救了自己，这是他复职后在社里记者拍的现场照片里看到的。安妮趴在残骸的另一端，伸出手托着自己的脸，湿漉漉的头发黏在脸上，背景是星光黯淡的夜幕和燃烧到一半的火箭，构图精美光线柔和，可惜不能登报。那个实习生记者告诉埃迪可以五十美元买下它，“美得像泰坦尼克号一样”。

 

埃迪又仔细看了看，觉得这小孩说得还挺对的。

 

就像是，海洋之心也沉在了水底。

 

 

 

“在这里安眠着的……呃，实际上他并没有在这里，不管怎样，是我的一位外星朋友，我们相处的时间很短暂，但是他带我体验了很多不一样的事，有一些还挺酷的，比如拯救地球，有一些就不行了，主要是因为他的口味实在是很奇怪，他可能也没有足够的时间适应地球。我没有什么怀念的话可以对他说，不过……希望他的灵魂得到安息，但他可能也没有灵魂……”

 

埃迪买了一个花盆，松土，浇了一点营养液，撒了几粒种子，种子是陈太太随手送给他的。她说：“失去挚爱的痛楚将由培育新生命的喜悦替代。”然后就又是几句中文，不过单就他能听懂的那句话，他还是觉得有点道理。埃迪小时候拥有过一只狗，是一只很脾气暴躁的比格，名字叫“特工”，把自己无名指咬出过一条长长的伤口。老实说埃迪也并不怎么喜欢他，他们总是意见不一致，遛狗的时候特工总是咬着自己的裤脚绕弯路，还喜欢和别的狗打架让自己也被牵扯进去。但是埃迪也记得那一次特工趴在身边舔自己手心里的花生糖，鼻头蹭着触感软软的，一下子看起来很乖也很小。但是下一秒不知道为什么特工就冲出了纱门，冲出了庭院，然后再也没有回来。

 

埃迪那个时候也有点难过。

 

 

安妮在电话里说，我今晚有事。

埃迪问道，那明晚不行吗？你可以叫上丹。

安妮不由得在电话里长长地叹了一口气，听着，埃迪，我会像蚁人的前妻爱他那样爱你，丹也会像蚁人的前妻的现任丈夫爱他那样爱你，你觉得怎么样？

埃迪沉默了几秒，再开口声音显得有些低沉，你已经和他看了蚁人了？

安妮说：埃迪，我们都可以开始新生活。

 

埃迪觉得安妮说的话很有道理，他总是觉得安妮说的话很有道理，而且说这些话的时候往往显得很性感。

 

埃迪去领养了一只狗，但是记者的工作很忙，过了一周他就开始觉得这个狗可怜兮兮的，每天孤零零地等着自己回家。于是他忙忙碌碌，到了周末的时候特意空出半天，把狗抱在茶几前，看了异性1，又看了2，还打算再看普罗米修斯，电视机传出的声音一惊一乍的，狗听到了会很警觉地东张西望，有几次还想扑出去，被埃迪一把拦下。就这样互相折磨了一个上午，埃迪又去上班了。他正在整理稿件，那个和他谈过生意的实习生凑过来神神秘秘地说，港口附近有人说亲眼目睹灵异事件，社长要是喊你去的话你把我也带上呗？我有祖传宝物可以通灵。

 

埃迪说，你知道每天以为自己看见鬼的旧金山人有多少吗？

 

实习生说，那没准又来一个外星人呢？

 

 

凌晨三点，埃迪惊醒了。他梦到自己被绑在手术台上，一个戴着面具的人要给自己做核磁共振，但是埃迪的心脏是金属做的，他拼命想要告诉那个人，浑身却软绵绵的一点力气也没有，于是他的心脏就在身体里粉碎了。他仍然活着，甚至在走出医院的时候他还考虑了一下要不要向前台的护士要个电话，一切都没有改变，可是他的心脏确实成了碎片，这是为什么呢——他做回了那份自己最为得心应手的工作，德里克和他的狗屎计划在两万英尺的高空上炸成了烟花，旧金山的太阳还在慢吞吞的从街尽头爬上来。他感到一阵恶心，他想到前几天路过那家餐厅，他曾经跳进水缸生吃龙虾的那家，那居然是他这些天来唯一熟悉的记忆。操，埃迪想，你完完全全地改变了我——

 

突然，埃迪听到非常轻的声音，就好像有一滴水落在地板上，他转过头去，看到卧室门非常缓慢地，自己打开了。

 

操，灵异事件，白天那个实习生的声音突然自动在耳边响起，埃迪不由得打了个寒颤，他把被子往上裹了裹，探着身子向外看，同时牙齿发着抖问道：“谁？”

 

没有人回答他，他的狗站在门外。

 

埃迪松了一口气，他从床上跳下来打算把狗抱进来，但是动作到一半，突然又僵住了。

 

在月光下，他非常清楚的看到，狗的眼角抽搐了一下，乌黑的眼珠翻动着变成了白色。

 

 

“是你吗？”

 

埃迪向前走去，他赤着脚，每一步都会在地板上发出啪叽的声响。到了门口，他伸出手来，然后他又被咬了，还是被咬在了无名指上。

 

 

 

“一开始你必须非常缓慢地——”

 

“我知道，埃迪，我知道的可比你多得多。”

 

“我一旦说停，你就必须停。”

 

“我知道，毕竟这是我们的约定，我知道你们人类有种契约精神。”

 

“任何尖锐的形状都不可以。”

 

“这有什么必要吗，如果你受伤了，我可以立刻让你自愈。”

 

操，埃迪想，他说的好有道理。

 

“我们的约定。”埃迪最后小声地说道。他在提醒一个外星生命遵守他们之间的诺言，听起来可不像什么明智之举。

 

 

他一定疯了，埃迪坐在浴缸里，赤裸的双腿分开，贴在冰冷的陶瓷上 。

 

“埃迪，我对你有所改观”，那个低沉的声音说，“你的尺寸、外形和颜色在你们这个种族里——”

 

埃迪无力地说：“不要评价。”

 

“这不在我们的约定里。”

 

“我新加……”他没有说完，半截话语淹没在一声突如其来的低喘里。那团环绕在他生殖器处的黑色黏液动作轻巧灵活，力道恰到好处，没有漏过他任何一处的敏感点，埃迪根本想不通他为什么显得经验那么丰富，甚至不忘堵住自己的前端。时间仿佛静止了，埃迪颤抖着释放了出来，快感游走遍身体的每一个角落，他趴在浴缸上，气喘吁吁，眼眶发红，大脑一片空白。

 

 

“看到了吗，埃迪·布洛克，你是我的，你需要我，在你还有没有遇到我的时候就已经开始需要我，直到现在你才真正地变得完整，你永远需要我。”

 

“操，闭上你的嘴。”埃迪撑起一只胳膊，打算爬出浴缸。

 

不过他好像又想起了什么，停下来说道，“下次不要用舌头。”


End file.
